custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeathToAll
Ennithek is the same type of being as Niha, but I've always thought of him as more powerful. You choose; it's your page. Indeed Devastator12L 00:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So. You're interested in free parts? --'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 02:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I get them from Lego.com, but, okay. --'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 02:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes Really. --'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 03:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Art Program I use Photoshop Elements 7.0 to do most of my art You'd need to nominate yourself at Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship. Shadowmaster 01:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) As SM said, use the VfA. But, be advised this wiki doesn't need many more admins. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I could just be the simple "art director" if there isn't spots for admin Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 02:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Avatar I do play alot of Dissidia 012. My favorite character is either Garland or Golbez.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Farbig ist unsere Fahne, ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'Schwarz Weiß sind eure Schwerter']] I did it because I just didn't want it, I guess. I'm not getting rid of the deities. I've been sticking delete tags onto pages that do not meet the MoS requirements, and that haven't been significantly changed in over a six month period. And a lot of the pages that I stick the tags on are reated by long inative users. It's just wiki-maintinence When i said "remnants", I was referring to his memory. Annotar has a list of "blueprints" that he used to create the new Multiverses. Only One like Eru and Godmaster could create it from complete scratch with no knowledge of it. Devastator12L 19:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Also, I've come up with an idea for our "God" MOCs. Instead of referring to them as gods, How about we call them "Eternals", to better conceal their true identity's. To all other beings, Eternals are a group of Extra-dimensional Entity's who hold extreme amounts of power over the elements and, in a few cases, reality itself. BTW, I was thinking of making a group of some user's MOC's called the "7 Emperors of Chaos". It could be considered canon, if the other user's agree. I'll talk to some other user's before I start coming up with idea's. Devastator12L 23:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem. I see you no longer are using your creepy Marilyn Manson-look-alike avatar. Oh, I see now. It was Sephiroth. I assumed it was a video game character that I was unfamiliar with. I just thought it had a goth-like look. Anyhow, I saw that you had an interest in becoming an admin. Are you going to nominate yourself in the voting center? Liopleurodon 13:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) The 7 Emperors of Chaos are a group of extremely powerful Dark Entity's who's goal is to control (or Destroy) all life in the Omegaverse. I have already gotten 3 Emperors, though I need 4 more. The formation takes place after Sulfeirus' final imprisonent and before Teravicus'. The Omegaverse is the last remaining Universe in the Bionicle Multiverse, with all the other either gone or destroyed. also, Eternals are well known for their power, along with how long they've been around, hence the name 'Eternals". Devastator12L 19:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Evil is a concept. It can never truly dissapear.Because Sulfeirus was imprisoned, Evil as a extremely powerful force of Nature was gone, though it still existed. Because Teravicus was still apart from Eru, Evil had power, for All evil spirits and even the concept itself draws power from the Black God. Evil draws its power from the fear of others, just as good draws power from the hope of others. Because every living thing fears Teravicus, its greatest source of power is the Dark king, who draws his power from himself. Sulfeirus also draws power from himself, but cannot harness it due to his constant torment. Devastator12L 21:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What on earth are you talking about, "putting Sulfeirus down again"? If anything, I praised him for making evil a "Raw Destructive Force of Nature". Devastator12L 22:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I said that Sulfeirus drew power from himself, not evil. I also said that Sulfeirus could not harness his power to escape the Dark Oblivion, due to the constant physical, mental, and spiritual pain, therefore preventing him from concentrating. Besides, though evil did not exist in Godmaster's reality, it was present as a thought of godmaster, since an Eternal has knowledge over everything in existence. It did not, however, manifest into antyhign other than a simple memory out of (as stated by you) fear of Godmaster. Godmaster is the ultimate force of Good, Sulfeirus, the Ultimate force of Evil, Annotar, the ultimate force of Light, And Teravicus, the Ultimate Force of Destruction. Devastator12L 22:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot, sulf! That would make sense, since I did Create Teravicus, Annotar, Eru, etc. as the Ultimate beings in existence, but it would also get rid of much of the hard work we have done. Then again, there can only be one Ultimate. If its okay with you, then its alright with me. I do suppose we can still share our thoughts on things we like through a program like skype or what not. I am gonna miss the brainstorming and conversations we had. Devastator12L 01:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) That would be an excellent alternative. not only would you be able to keep your MOCs, but we can have each of our MOCs still be the Ultimate in our Existences. We wouldn't need to compare Teravicus and Sulfeirus anymore because they exist in two seperate Existences, therefore it is impossible to judge. And Eru could be the Iluvatar of the Bionicle Existence, while Godmaster can be the Elohim of another. It makes perfect sence. Devastator12L 01:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Its Perfectly Fine. Devastator12L 02:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, afterall, the whole Godmaster - Sulfeirus thing did seem to stray from bionicle itself at times. I've always personally preferred Sephrinoths story. Devastator12L 03:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I deleted most of them. :O SM only deleted three. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I know. I had the same feeling when I erased everything from ECO and started over. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Sorry it took a while to respond. But anyway, Sephrinoth, but a while ago you deleted Sulfeirus so i guess not him. But I think Sephrinoth will do! Cant wait to write about him! :) Serrakaan1407 Woops, sorry! Haha! I don't think you did either. Must have missread it or something. Well in that case who would you like to see in the story? I mean of your mocs. I mean, they are all great, but I dont want to mess anything up in your story by writing about a wrong moc. :p Serrakaan1407 I would probably handle him much like Serrakaan. He would be feared, respected, missunderstood to be some type of unkillable beast. I would probably have him attack a village, kill a few Toa, Dark Hunters, etc. A battle between him and Serrakaan would not be very likely, seeing as they have striking similarities, and Serrakaan does not have reason to fight him, but he may encounter him, or see him, or something that is cool like that. So unless you wanted them too, they could fight to a draw, or something like that. He might not even have to face Serrakaan. Depending on the timeing of his appearance in the story, he could fight, kill, or encounter other characters that have not been revealed yet. Perhapse he could kill Serrakaan's sevants, or some other major character that appears later, seeing as Dark Origins is almost over. All in all, he would be feared, and there would be alot of blood. :) Re: Vradok Sorry, man. Didn't realise. I'd always thought of the God page standing as more of a general concept than a single user's page. Won't make that mistake again. Thanks for letting me know, though, and I'm sorry I've caused you any inconvenience. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 19:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. I hereby bestow upon Sargeros the title of "Emperor of Chaos". Welcome to the group of the most powerful dark MOCs of all time. BTW I came up with my own version of Dagor Dagorath that will include Sargeros and the primordial gods. I won't say what their role is, but it will be important. If you want, I can explain the primordial gods role, but Sargeros shall remain hidden. Devastator12L 21:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok. I'm only giving away one spoiler for Sargeros' role. Both he and Teravicus are the leaders of the Forces of Evil. Teravicus leads the Dark Gods and Evil Spirits, while Sargeros controls Black Elementals and is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armies of Darkness. Now, Here's what shall happen. Though Teravicus is their greater in terms of Raw Strength (strength and Power are different), The remaining Primes shall duel with him and the Dark Gods and, after much fighting, the greatest of the Primes shall wrestle with The Dark King of Evil, but it will be the least of the primes that will deal the final blow. thats all I'm giving away for now. Devastator12L 22:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ...... why must you put words in my mouth? I said the PRIMORDIAL GODS, Not Sargeros. and did you not look at anything else I had written. and Teravicus does not lord over any other ultimate, otherwise they wouldn't be an ultimate. and I specifically stated that Orshankun and Sargeros are Equal in both Rank and Power. Strength is not a factor when it comes to comparing two beings. I was referring to The Dark King's size, not his power. The Dark king's size makes him more resilient to attack than it would another being. And I would have wanted it to be the ultimate irony how one of the most powerful beings in existence was defeated once and for all by, well, you know what I mean. Its a nod to the word of Jesus how he who is least is greatest and he who is greatest is least. The least of Primes defeats the Greatest of the Dark gods. P.S Sargeros is not a Dark god, a Dark god is a being who has been Evil or corrupt since the beginning of their existence. Devastator12L 23:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I would categorize Sargeros as a more of a Black God, which is an extremely powerful and corrupt entity. Devastator12L 23:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well I was just trying to give more credit to Sargeros, since like I said, "Teravicus is the greatest of the dark gods" and "Teravicus leads the Dark gods and Evil Spirits". That would put Sargeros under Teravicus and I didn't want that since they're both supposed to be the leaders of the forces of Evil. A Black god just sounds more original, cause how many times have you heard the term "Black god"? Devastator12L 00:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC)